placing stars
by twilightopaz333
Summary: and Edward changes bella everything gets crazy. when a new face apears everything gets tence. their are seacrits that someone is hiding. bella is having trouble with imortality unpredictable!
1. change

There was so much pain it was familiar but yet so different

**Chapter 2- change**

**Disclaimer: crap why didn't I think of twilight. Well as you all know I don't own twilight. I wish I did but it belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. I only own these little ideas based off twilight**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****curiositykilledthesquirrel**** an inspiration to me and a very special person who helped me become a better writer. Thank you curiosity.**

Author note- enjoy this chapter the next will be up very, very soon REVIEW please, because that would be nice and would make me happy

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was so much pain it was familiar but yet so different. I felt the burning sensation like I remembered but this time it was all over like my whole body was thrown into a furnace. And there was a new pain like a knife was cutting open my everywhere. And the last pain, emotional, Edward was crying and screaming.

"BELLA BELLA! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I wanted to comfort the tormented voice, I truly did. But all I could muster out was louder more high-pitched screams then before.

"Calm him down jasper! Bella your going to be okay- EDWARD relax stop breaking things calm down and come here and help Bella!" was that Alice? I couldn't tell.

I herd loud noises on top of the horrendous pain there was crashes, snapping, and shattering. There were cold harms on my body, holding me down. Was Edward still throwing stuff or was that me.

I didn't know what was happening at all. I couldn't tell if I was still screaming. I guess I have gotten so used to it by now… and I couldn't tell who was comforting me it could have been anyone or anything. I probably couldn't tell between Emmett and a bunny rabbit.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **time lapse!!

At of the times that the pain lessened, I would here voices, most of the times Edward's. Most of the stuff I picked up was along the lines of. "Bella I'm so sorry. It will be over soon. I love you." I yearned to tell him I was fine, and that I loved him too. But somehow I had no voice- I couldn't talk. It was _SO frustrating, _and then once I got just the least bit frustrated the pain escalated and I couldn't even think.

After about the longest time period possible things started to become clearer. The heavy fog was lifted and there I was, on my bed or _our _bed in Edward's room. The covers were completely off and the side table was broken. Also the door was on one hinge. Did I do that?

A god was they're sitting next to me, holding my hands. Edward smiled the happiest smile that I have ever seen him smile. "She's awake," Edward said calling to his- our family, "Oh Bella I'm so glad you're alright. I was so unbelievably worried about you," then he kissed me with so much passion that Romeo and Juliet would have been put to shame. This kiss he didn't pull away, and he pressed much harder this time.

I pulled away, "See wasn't it worth it to be able to do that?" I asked in a pretty velvet voice that shocked me. It was my voice but tweaked just so it was perfect.

"Never to see you in pain like that" then he kissed my lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you to," I responded

And with that the whole Cullen family walked in with smiles on their faces. Alice was practically jumping off the walls.

"BELLA!" Emmett jumped

"Bella dear!" Esme said

"BELLA OH MY GOD YOU _HAVE _TO SEE YOURSELF!" Alice ran up to me at what she would call a normal speed and grabbed my arm dragging me to her mirror.

As Alice let out small squeaks I walked up to the mirror and set my eyes on me. I couldn't believe what I saw. I knew it was me, it looked like me, but like my voice it had almost been tweaked to perfection. Was I that close to this beauty? Finally (if I may say so) I could stand next to Edward and look like I belong there.

"I'm… I'm-"

"GEORGIOUS!" Alice streaked.

"No you're perfect you always have been. Gorgeous doesn't even begin to describe how amazing you are," Edward came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

And there in Edwards arms I new this is what I was meant for.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **time lapse!!

It had been a full month of being a vampire. I was getting the hang of hunting even though it was so hard to resist the yearning for human blood. Now me Jasper were getting really close because we both understood the restraining process and how hard it was.

Also Rosalie wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me. Edward says she feels betrayed and she thinks that I made the wrong choice.

But everything else was amazing. I loved every minuet I spent with my god. Finally we could get a bit more romantic. Edward and I could now spend all the time in the world together. Finally he could hold me without hurting me to death. He could give me a big bear hug without me being crushed to death.

One day I was hunting with Edward. I smelt a doe (my favorite of all animals even though I hadn't tried many others) and ran after it. I let my instincts take over and charged it with violence. After it was good and dry and I was full and content I looked up to an awful smell.

A gigantic furry bolder was about 30 yards of staring at me with absolute fury.

"Jacob," I mouthed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **hoped you liked it authors note at bottem read it!!

well i hoped you enjoyed it!! please REVIEW!! and to thoughs who just put me on alert will you please review!! I WILL POST IN A WEEK OR IF I GET 13 REVIEWS I WILL POST THAT VERY SECOND!!


	2. chapter 2: in the forest

Chapter 4

Chapter 2**: you find strange things in the forest.**

Disclamer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight I only own this little idea

**I need to get rid of chapter 1, I don't want Edward and Bella to be married making this chapter two.**

I looked at the fury in Jacobs's eyes and I was frightened. Truly desperately frightened. I didn't want him to do something stupid, that he WILL regret. And I was scared if he attacked me and I lost control of my rage I could _kill _him. I banished the thought, terrified of myself, for myself, and for Jake. So I did the one thing I knew I should do. I ran.

As fast as my legs would carry me I ran. I dodged trees and felt the air swoop past me in huge gusts. I looked behind me to see if I was being followed. No I wasn't being followed… but there was _something. _A new sent entered my nose.

I kept running glancing everywhere. There was _nothing. _I knew it was another vampire's sent, and it was so, very fresh but… I couldn't see anyone-

**BOOM CRACKEL!! **The sound of thunder echoed through the forest. I was lying on the ground looking around. Something had hit me. Maybe I hit a tree I thought. I looked around but all the trees were perfectly intact.

And the scent was so strong the person could have been standing right next to me. "What the? -" I mumbled wile slowly getting on to my feet. "What _was_ that?" I whispered. I brushed my self off and straitened my back again.

_I better get going_ I thought _Edward is going to have a panic attack if I don't get back by the next three seconds_. I turned myself around and got into running position-

A figure was standing there with black hair covering his eyes. His tall body was facing me in relaxed position with his arms crossed. He had a mysterious smirk on his face that made you just want to-… He was wearing a nice cream sweater with a black polo coming out the top and his pants were also a black matching his hair. His skin was the ghostly white that resembled my own, and his eyes were a blazing red.

I spoke my voice week "who are you?"

He uncrossed his arms and took my hand "Alfeo Adalfieri," he bowed and mulled my hands to his lips, "I apologize for starling you I'm deeply sorry about bumping into you as well are you alright?"

I answered, "yes I am fine thank you but if you don't mind I have to be going I have people waiting for me. They might get worried," my thoughts flashed to Edward he will be so much more then worried.

He did not drop my hand, "oh I see so would you like some help getting there, anything? I owe you for bumping into you,"

My voice was stronger when it came out this time, "no you don't owe me anything. Umm well nice meeting you," I said wile getting ready to run.

"Alright then. it was lovely to meet yourself uh, what was your name again?"

"Isabella swan but everyone calls me Bella," I said.

"Ah Bella that's beautiful,"

"Thanks err… bye I guess."

"All right bye then," and with that final word he just vanished into the thin air surrounding us.

A gasp escaped my lips. he had just disappeared right before my eyes! "You can- be invisible!" I asked the air

In a whoosh of movement he was back right besides me "yes," he said a triumphant look on his gorgeous face.

"Oh that's how I couldn't see you before… hey wait were you spying on me?" I tried to shake the disturbing thought away.

"Only when I saw you running" he put his hands up as if it would help me believe him.

I didn't believe him at all. the smirk on his face told me everything I needed to know. "Yeah," I said skeptically "sure,"

"Ahh you don't believe me do you, had a feeling you wouldn't,"

"what's that supposed to mean?" I countered.

"never mind." He smiled

He must have been watching me for a wile because he said '_I had a feeling you wouldn't' _I may be the worlds worst liar but I can still catch lies. But I didn't know how could he, a _vampire,_ be a bad liar. Vampires were always good liars. Its almost as if he wanted me to know he has been watching me.

"so," I started "can you make other things invisible?"

I must have asked a question he wanted to bring up because his grin widened. "Yes I can, how 'bout it Bella swan would you like to be invisible?"

So this was where he was going "I don't think it would work,"

"And what do you mean by that?" his face passed a curious look.

"I sort of have a power of my own," I smiled mirroring his own face

"Interesting how does it work?"

If I could blush I would have right now "I block all mental powers,"

"Really!" he said, "may I try? I have never herd of a power like that, and I am truly curious,"

"Alright," I mused "go ahead and try, but after I really must be going back to my home. No doubt my _fiancé _is worried for me," 

He smiled mysteriously and said, " all right here goes," and with that Alfeo disappeared.

I could feel the force hit me. The strange force pounded on me. I saw my hands disappear and then my body. As the force went up my neck and to my nose that's when something weird happened. My head ached and throbbed and suddenly the world went dark


End file.
